


Corporation

by hpets



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock meets Jim, an intruder in the corporation that is slowly taking over the world. He watches him disappear over the side of a building and meets him again at the top of his tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock
> 
> AN: This story is based on the first chapter of Finder a truly mouth watering manga for any fan girl :D

CORPORATION

Spock dark eyes swept over the intruder taking in his dark sleek clothing moulded over his muscles like a second skin allowing his body to blend in with the shadows creeping around him in the dimly lit corridor. Camouflage suits were useful for covert operations, he thought as his eyes finished their observations ending on the lips twisted into a taunting smirk, but even such a suit could not hide the bright blue eyes shining from the hansom face. 

“Struggling is illogical,” Spock spoke the guards on either side of the man effectively holding him in place, “Your attempts to steal information has failed.”

The smirk widened, the blue eyes issuing a challenge as they bore into his own, “You think I’ll let you just lock me up in some hole and leave me to rot,” the retort was spat betraying the contempt hidden behind false bravo.

“That is unlikely to occur if you are willing to inform me of whom it was that sent you to retrieve this information,” Spock gave him an ultimatum that he had laid out himself, showing him the data chip in his hand. The man before would be put to trial and sent to prison for up to 10 years for corporate espionage, but it was unlikely he would rot there. 

“Like I would tell you, you pointy eared ass kisser,” the golden haired intruder growled pulling against his captors hold. 

The blow was sudden as the guard, Rodgers forced the man over his fist driving the wind out of him, “Watch your mouth,” he snarled as the intruder doubled over struggling to draw breath. 

“While I admire your loyalty lieutenant physical violence is unnecessary,” Spock reprimanded not liking the way tears filled the blue eyes from the pain inflicted. He was aware the damage a strong blow to the solar plexus could do to a human being. 

Rodgers looked away embarrassed perhaps for being scolded in front of the prisoner. The small amount of in attention and a grip slackened as the prisoner slumped over was all the man needed to strike out catching Rodgers off guard and breaking the second guards grip. 

Spock blinked as the man dashed past him snatching the data chip from his hand; an electric pulse sparking through his sensitive nerves as the others fingers brushed his. 

He blinked again as the guards, cursing under their breath scrambled after their escapee. At the end of the corridor there was a stair case leading only to the roof, the Vulcan followed at a more sedate pace and found the man cornered edging towards the railing the data chip secreted away into on of his pockets. The wind whistled past his sensitive ears bring the sounds of the street 40 floors below into his hearing as it brushed golden strands across a blue eyes shining brighter the lights of the city spread out below them. 

“There are not alternatives left for you but to come quietly,” Spock’s voice was pulled from him towards the man, his face lighting up in amusement.

“You would think that,” he replied a grin pulling at his lips and then he leapt over the railing.

Rodgers was the first to make it to the edge, the startled angry cry not what Spock would expect from seeing a body plummet to the pavement below. 

The Vulcan stepped, slightly wary of the wind buffeting him towards the edge and saw a dark shape crawling across the side of the building. It paused and looked up catching his eye, a triumphant smirk illuminated by the glow of the companies logo taunting him before the man disappeared into the night. 

CORPORATION

Two days later Spock heard a noise, a scrape coming from the darkened balcony of his luxurious pent house apartment. It was not a living situation he would have chosen for himself, having such large rooms to accommodate one person. He would be equally as comfortable in an apartment one fifth of the size with the correct amenities to suit his needs, however the corporation’s director had insisted and he could not refuse the offer on his acceptance as head of research of the main research division. 

He moved towards the large glass sliding doors and flicked the latch pulling the handle as the heavy panel resisted slightly before it slid smoothly open as its tracks engaged. The cold night air assaulted him buffeting his hair and pulling at his thick robes, he could not understand the appeal of having a balcony built when all it became was a wind funnel. Brown eyes searched the dark tiles, sweeping over the dark wooden furniture that had come with the apartment. It was likely something was turned over in a strong gust of wind. 

What he found however was a dark figure suddenly standing not more then a meter from him, blue eyes shining from the shadowed face. He blinked, an eyebrow rising as curiosity bubbled. Spock couldn’t detect any hostility from the man that had broken into the main research lab’s computer server, and who had now appeared on his balcony. 

“Was there something you wished to procure from my person?” he questioned stepping back as the man stepped towards the door, the light spilling from the extravagate hanging lights finally catching his face and the small smirk tugging at his lips. Spock wondered if that was perhaps their default setting. 

“No, something I wished to return actually,” he smiled holding out the data chip he had stolen two days previously, “We finished with it so I thought you might want it back, you know check what it was I actually stole.”

“As I have access to the data you removed from the server, I am unsure what you think returning what you stole will achieve,” The Vulcan could not help wanting to study the man before him, to find what it was that made the man risk returning. It was not a … feeling he was accustomed to. Humans very rarely caught his attention, his curiously reserved for whatever scientific theory he had immersed himself in. 

“I just think you should look at it is all, not everything I took is within your clearance level,” the man shrugged offering the data chip as he pushed his hand forwards.

“As my clearance is of the highest level that is unlikely,” Spock deadpanned not liking the insinuation the human proposed. 

“That’s what they want you to think,” the blue eyes sparkled, another smirk tugging red lips. 

“Why is it that I should trust you?,” his arms came to rest behind his back in what Damien, the director would call his signature pose, “It’s more likely that you have placed a virus or a form of trogon program that once placed on my computer will allow you to gain wireless access to my terminal and the corporation’s servers.” 

“What makes you think I didn’t already do that when you caught me in the main server room,” the laughter in his voice prickled across his skin, an unexpected reaction. 

“I have checked the drives myself, I found no such tampering,” Spock responded smartly, eyes drawn to the corner of the blue eyes as they crinkled.

“And I suppose you checked even the integral layering,” the question was soft and full of amusement. Spock blinked, “Just trust me Spock, you can check it before you access the data, but I promise I haven’t booby trapped it.”

“It is difficult to trust someone when I do not even know their name,” he replied slowly watching as the man made to place the little plastic rectangle on the side table placed to the side of the large glass doors. He had only come two steps inside. 

“It’s Jim,” the smirk had dissolved into a smile.

Spock’s hand shot out before the chip touched the polished silver of the designer table, allowing his fingers to brushed the smooth skin of Jim’s palm as he took the data chip from him. He looked startled for a moment flexing his hand as he pulled away, but his smirk was firmly back in place as he stepped through the glass sliding it back in place. The wind that he could no longer feel swept Jim’s hair around his head before he disappeared from sight, presumably over the side of the balcony. 

He looked down at the data chip in his hand flexing his fingers around the cool black plastic, it seemed be had not been the only one to feel the spark this time.

CORPORATION

It was a week later that more intruder activity was reported, this time a larger group and it had been more then data that was stolen. None were caught. 

Night had fallen and a quarter moon had risen barely large enough to fight the blazing lights of the city challenging it from below. It was illogical to think that two days after an entire years worth of samples were stolen from a project he had only gained knowledge of from the stolen data chip Jim would appear and return them to him. The event had only occurred once and was not enough to base a theorised schedule on. 

The waiting was also taking away from his own research into the projects deemed to sensitive for him to even be given knowledge of; Projects that were of a highly dubious nature and if successful could cause the human race and those races affiliated with them many problems. 

He did not tense as tracks caught the runners of the glass door, nor when it finally slid open causing wind to lick at the curtains. 

“Jim,” Spock greeted without turning from his Pad, his back to the door. 

“Spock,” came in answer the casual tone carried to him as the wind found its way around his legs before being cut off as the door snapped shut, “I’m surprised you left the door unlocked.”

“If you were more observant you would notice the door does not lock,” his kept his tone short not wanting to reveal the underlying current that travelled across his skin making him hyper aware of Jim as he stepped further into the large living room, blue eyes likely curiously taking all there was to offer. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t need it normally, “ the shrug was evident in his reply brushing off the feet he had performed scaling a 20 story apartment building. 

Spock could not understand his reaction to the man that he had spoken to for a total of 10.56 minutes, but he could not deny how his mind strayed to the thought of those blue eyes sparking in amusement, or of those plump lips curled into an enticing smirk. His logic failed him as he tired to explain to himself the emotions he could not suppress. 

“I would think you would have something to give me, if this visit is the same as the last,” Spock allowed himself to turn trying not to react when he noticed how close Jim had come, “however it is unlikely you were able to scale this building with 5.7 kilograms of samples.”

“No,” Jim smirked shaking his head a hand reaching for the bag hung around his shoulder, not something he had the last time Spock had seen him, “Just the one,” he held out a solid Styrofoam container, “the others were destroyed.”

“Are your colleagues aware you are returning the things you have taken the time to steal?” Spock questioned revealing a carefully packaged petri dish, a reddy brown substance inside. 

 

“How do you know I have colleagues,” Jim smirked looking over his shoulder at the unwrapped package. Spock forgot to breath for a moment. 

“It was reported in the media a group was responsible for the theft,” his breath returned as he replied carefully placing the glass dish back into its Styrofoam container setting it aside for study at a later time, on where he had access to the equipment necessary to analysis the properties of what ever substance was inside. 

“They may have been left in the dark on this little expedition,” Jim stepped back away from Spock’s personal space, his tone sheepish. 

“I see,” the eyebrow rose indicating his curiosity, “May I ask what it is you hope to gain by giving me this without your colleagues knowledge?”

“I just thought,” he started eyes dropping as he stepped back further, his hesitation betraying his attempt to make up a plausible excuse. Then he looked up, eyes blazing; he had made a decision, “I know who you are Spock, I did my research and that all tells me you’re a good guy that no matter what you will do the right thing and you proved I was right when you didn’t report me or give back the data chip I gave you. So I want you to know what it is that the corporation is experimenting on under your nose.”

“I see,” he rose repeating his previous statement imposing himself in Jim’s personal space, “You presume to know me?” he would not deny himself, or allow his distraction to continue. It was after all only logical to scratch an itch if it would remove it. 

Blue’s eyes looked up at him startled. He could not help the twitch of his lips as he took in that expression noting his slight height advantage. 

“Perhaps not as well as I thought,” the smirk returned after his initial surprise the challenge of their first meeting reflecting in blue irises. Spock took it as an invitation capturing the plump lips against his allowing his human instincts to take over as he lead the man backwards towards the open bedroom door, fingers navigating the skin slowly revealed as clothing disappeared under his hands. 

He repressed a smirk of his own as Jim’s hands became tangled in his own shirt when Spock pushed him on to the soft covers using the momentum to pull his pants from his legs, shoes already forgotten behind the lounge. 

Jim’s skin was a light bronze, contrasting sharply against the paleness of his finger as he trailed them over muscles quivering under his touch. The moans pulled from that mouth as Spock caressed velvet skin smearing the leaking fluid down the think shaft excited him adding to the building desire deep in his belly. He knew as he pressed lubricated fingers into the tight heat and replaced them with his own thick organ, glistening with his own fluids this was an itch he would have to scratch more then once. 

Spock woke before the dawn light could peak over the dark masses making up the city horizon the sheets beside him cold to the touch. Jim had disappeared in the night leaving Spock with the memory of those red lips panting his name as he came undone beneath him and a petri dish full of an unidentified substance. 

CORPORATION

It became a routine after news of a heist or sabotage reached his ears Jim appeared two days later as the moon rose over the living city. He would give Spock a token of his efforts, a sample of some research conducted in secret or a data chip holding evidence incriminating certain members of the corporation. Each time he would take it and than take the man to his bed giving pleasure as his reward for a job well done. Jim would disappear each time with the ghost of Spock’s fingers on his skin before the sun would rise. 

This time was different, this time Jim appeared it was not at his home, on his balcony. He stood instead silhouetted in the doorway of his temporary office. The building that held the office was a top-secret facility belonging to the corporation and he had been asked to oversee a number of sensitive experiments for an undisclosed number of weeks. It was his job so he had agreed. 

“Jim?” he questioned the shadowy figure knowing his guess was correct as his eyes ran over the familiar form dressed in fatigues normally worn by the army. The badges his eyes could see not matching with any army symbols he could recall. 

“You need to evacuate this entire facility Spock,” when he spoke his voice was commanding, absent of the amusement Spock could always hear when the man spoke to him before. 

“May I ask why?” He inquired standing from his desk gathering the pads he deemed most important. 

“Because I don’t want the blood on my hands,” he murmured voice low, I don’t what your blood on my hands, was left unspoken as Jim disappeared from the shadows, a time limit of one hour his last instruction. 

A hour later Spock watch along with the 500 other scientists and technicians as an explosion shook the building, concrete crack and crumbling as flames lapped up anything they could reach, racing eagerly through the copious amounts of dangerous chemicals in kept in storage. It would be a long wait for emergency crews to reach them in the Amazon. 

CORPORATION

“You do know what she’s after right,” Jim smirked at him from his couch as he pulled the tie from around his neck laying it on top of his suit jacket. The black tie benefit had been compulsory for every corporation employee and from his previous experience would be the same sidestepping of clingy women and pushy businessmen. He however was pleasantly surprise when Miss Uhura had saved him from those trying to impose themselves upon him because of his position and he had instead spent a pleasant evening in her company. 

How Jim knew about their interactions he did not know, but he found a small amount of satisfaction to note the jealous tone Jim used to ask his question. 

“No I am unaware of her exact intensions however they maybe revealed to me when we meet for a dinner engagement this Tuesday night,” he could not help but reply toeing off his shoes as his hands loosened his shirt cuffs. 

The snort was unexpected but the disgruntled expression on Jim’s face sparked his amusement and a desire he easily recognised. 

“She’s quick,” Jim muttered pulling himself up from the couch to meet him half way. 

“It seems logical to conclude by your tone you know Miss Uhura,” he inquired intrigued. Perhaps Miss Uhura was one of Jim’s colleagues sent to gain his trust and take advantage of his position in the corporation. It was a likely assumption after his recent promotion to managing director of research over all the corporations’ holdings and gaining a seat on the board. It was only plausible however if it was still true that none of Jim’s colleagues knew about his occasional visits. 

“If you wish me to turn her down all you have to do is speak, however it maybe highly suspicion of me to turn down a lovely woman’s advances,” he couldn’t help adding seeing a shadowy expression cross Jim’s face. 

“You’ve turned them down before without suspicion,” the matter of fact tone did not cover the slight agitation of the hands trailing over his shirt buttons. 

“I have, but I have shown myself to enjoy her attentions,” Spock’s hands rested on hips, fingers sliding along the skin revealed as Jim’s shirt rose. 

“And here I thought enjoyment was an emotion,” Jim’s smirk returned leaning in to him so their lips brushed. 

“It is a state of mind,” he murmured back cutting off any possible retort allowing Jim to slide the white fabric from his shoulders. It was only logical to allow Jim to take the lead so he could curb his human emotions of jealousy. 

The bed he awoke to was cool beside him, a data chip sitting innocently on his bedside table. Jim had been too distracted the night before to present it to him first as their usual routine. 

CORPORATION

It had been three months since the last sabotage attempt and Spock had worked long hours in an attempt to protect the corporations interests trying to ignore the reports that two of the rebels had been injured in the exchange. Jim had not appeared two nights after with a new data chip, or two nights after that. Now the moon had reached its third cycle since he had watched it rise waiting in vain for Jim to appear on his balcony, relieving him of the tension twisting in his gut and pressing on his temples. 

He lost himself in his work willing himself to forget the blues eyes that haunted his night hours as he waited for the man to appear, disappointed and fearful when he did not. 

This night he knew would be no different and that is why he had decided to stay in his lab until the moon had started to dip in the sky, not wanting to return to an empty apartment. Moving through the door and hearing that voice he could feel the relieve flood his veins as his eyes fixed on the prone form sprawled over his couch. 

“Your late,” he said eyes twinkling up at him from a face too pale to be natural and glistening with sweat. It seemed the climb had tired him out more then usual. Needing to hydrate himself after the high of knowing this charming, annoying man was still alive he poured two glassed of water placing one onto the coffee table. 

Jim took it gratefully, Spock watching as he swallowed every last drop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to remove the last of the droplets caught on his lip, “Getting up here was a lot easier last time,” he smiled pulling himself from the couch a hand going to his side, a grimace replacing the smile. 

Spock’s hands found his hands around Jim’s waist lifting him so his legs could wrap around him. Lips danced and clothing fluttered to the floor the bed soft under bareskin as they reached it. Jim he laid across the covers hands searching and finding a white scar just healed raising the skin of his stomach, in his memory smooth and unmarred. 

A hiss of pain forcing its way through red swollen lips had him pulling back, but the blue eyes urged him to continue as he rediscovered the body beneath him hands forging the path as lips followed paying special attention to the ragged white flesh mapping its exactly curve and feel into his memories. 

That morning he awoke to a warm body curled into his side a smile pulling at his lips. That night he came home from work and received a kiss before the man once again vanished into the night. 

CORPORATION

His living room was a mess, the couch cushions shredded, his furniture smashed. Someone had been looking for something and as his eyes catalogued each and every change to the room he knew they had found what they wanted, or at least what they thought they wanted. 

A low impressed whistle cut him from his thoughts, “They did a number didn’t they,” Jim said stepping in through the glass doors allowing the wind to pick up and play with the lighter debris spreading it around the room even more, before the door closed behind him with a snap. 

“It seems I may have been suspected of fraternisation with the enemy,” the comment passed his lips as he moved to pick up the shards of his mothers vase and place them in the bin. It would take all night to clear the mess and then much of the day to replace the furniture destroyed in the thorough search. 

“You think they found what they were after?” Jim asked picking up what remained of a couch cushion. 

“If they had it is likely I would not have made it home,” which was very true when it came to the more shadier aspects of the corporation. 

“That’s why you should just quit, I’ve shown you what they are capable of,” Jim began the argument he had been attempting for the last three visits trying to get Spock to leave the corporation and find employment else where. 

“I am aware,” was his reply, “But I am content in my position, I will not quit because I do not need to.”

“Spock,” Jim tried but with a few quick strides Spock cut pushing his tongue past pliant lips into Jim’s heat, pulling him into his embrace. If the corporation knew he had Jim in his apartment he would have been removed long ago, if they knew he was receiving information from him it would be the same. What they had found however would not relate to his involvement with Jim, it would more then likely focus their attention elsewhere and Spock would use that to his advantage.

CORPORATION

The rage on Jim’s face is justified when he realised what he has done. It was something he had expected when it was announced, however it did not remove the hurt he felt having such an expression directed at him. 

“Why Spock, why did you do it?” Jim demanded an answer tugging in the hold of the guards a crude replay of their first meeting after he was caught trying to sneak into the building. 

“It was necessary,” he replied unable to fully explain what his intensions were, “The corporation cannot be destroyed.”

“So you take it over,” the growl reverberated around the boardroom, bouncing off the polished wood of the table that had until only recently held the previous board members now dismissed or in jail, “You used me Spock, I thought,” he wasn’t able to finish the sentence head dropping. 

“It was not my intension, but you continued to return,” he answered truthfully regretting his words almost instantly as Jim’s head snapped up blue eyes blazing. 

“From the beginning, you used me from the beginning?!” the snarl cut in to him, the contempt and betrayal all to evident. It was unlikely Jim would ever trust him again, but it could not be helped. The corporation had been buying up interests from every corner of the globe along with every corner of the universe they could reach, and with their projects it would only have been a matter of time before they controlled the better part of the Milky Way. Spock had stepped into his position with the intension to gain information from inside the corporation and relay it to the Vulcan council, it had not been his intension to rise to the top, however with the information Jim kept feeding him it had been a simple process of biding his time and using it when the opportunity rose. He knew the corporation could not be stopped with robberies and sabotage so he had instead taken it over. His methods would definitely be considered hostile, but they were effective. 

“Sir?” Questioned one of the guards unsure how the rebel seemed to know their new CEO, “What would you like us to do with the intruder?”

Spock’s eyebrow quirked, “I had assumed that would be obvious, take him to the police with the rest of his colleagues.”

“Of course sir,” the man replied. 

Spock watched as Jim was dragged from the room, steel handcuffs wrapped around his wrists. This time he would not be able to escape. 

CORPORATION

5.78 months later a knock at the door broke Spock’s attention from the reports of the various sales the corporation has just finalised. As CEO Spock had the right sell off any of the holdings they own and slowly but surely he was breaking up the corporations assess and spreading them out of reach. He had also managed to close down many of the projects that should not have been attempted to begin with. 

“Jim?” the name was a surprise on his lips as he opened the door to reveal the man he had once shared an intimate relationship, however stilted it had been. A surprise not only because he was standing before him, but a surprise that he had used his front door. 

“You’re an asshole you know that,” the insult he received was expected but he could not quiet comprehend the smile that followed as Jim took his frozen state as in invitation and stepped past him into familiar surrounds. He had not changed his apartment since he had watched the man be placed in police custody. 

“It is not a title I have ever been given,” Spock managed a reply closing the door as Jim wondered over to the large glass doors separating him from the balcony and the city sprawled below. 

“You could have told me what you were up to you know,” the smile didn’t waver even if his eyes narrowed in accusation. 

“I do not know what you refer to?” his reply was quick as he stepped back into the room moving towards Jim unsure if he should keep his distance.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jim shook his head taking that step that Spock wouldn’t crowding into his personal space. 

“May I ask how you are not imprisoned for trespass and damage to multiple properties,” his eyebrow rose in challenge not allow himself to take the bait wanting to know what it was that Jim had found out and if he was truly forgiven. 

“Lack of evidence,” The smirk returned blue eye twinkling, “They couldn’t find enough to charge any of us. You wouldn’t know who might be responsible for that do you?”

“Or,” he began again when Spock didn’t reply hand curling into the fabric of his thick robe the one he wore at home when no one else was around, “Who’s been closing all the corporation facilities and providing aid to all the people that were effected by their little experiments?” 

“A guardian angle perhaps,” Spock quipped finding his hand wrapped around Jim’s.

“Or a sneaky elf,” Jim grinned free hand flicking his pointed ear. 

Their lips met and Spock felt as Jim’s heat seemed through their clothes, which he was quick to remove as searching hands found a purpose. The first time they did not make it to the bed, Spock pressing Jim against the nearest wall pressing as close as he could get allowing his scent to surround him remind him what it was he was missing as he stroked them to completion. 

The bed was their second destination and the hours spent caressing heated flesh and reforging old paths with lips and tongue making up for the months apart. It would take time for Spock to make up his deception, but he could survive as long as Jim stayed in his arms. 

The next morning he woke to cold sheets and hurt pressed into his side. He stood collecting his robe ready to shower and push the night’s events off as a wonderful dream, then he spelt it, taking him a moment to recognise the frying of tomatoes and eggs his noise not as sensitive as a humans. 

In the kitchen he found Jim puttering away at the stove creating a very large and varied fried breakfast, including a range of vegetarian options along side the pan frying eggs and bacon. 

His lips quirked realising he wore nothing under the stripped apron, “I had not known you could cook,” he commented stepping into Jim’s vision. 

“I have many hidden talents,” he smirked flipping his fried creations on to two plates, “Took you long enough to get up, I thought I’d have to serve you in bed.”

“May I ask where you acquired the eggs and bacon?” he asked taking the plate Jim offered to him as he turned the burners off and picked up his own plate along with two sets of cutlery. 

“Your neighbour was nice enough to give me some,” he replied sitting down next to Spock’s usual seat. 

The eyebrows rose into his hairline as his eyes racked over Jim’s state of undress a small part appalled at allowing another to see him like that, “You left the apartment?”

“I put on a robe,” he grinned gesturing for Spock to sit beside him, which he did taking the knife and fork on offer. 

“So I was thinking dinner tonight, you, me a bottle of wine?” the blue eyes sparkled at the suggestion as Jim cut into his eggs swirling the runny yellow yolk over everything else on his plate.

“I would not be adverse to the idea,” Spock agreed finding the taste of his own meal to be satisfactory as happiness bubbled. With the corporation disappearing the shadows of their relationship could be removed and they could finally just be Jim and Spock, and Spock could take Jim to bed whenever he itched not needing to wait for the man to climb up his tower.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hope you enjoyed and i hope you tell me what you think. :)


End file.
